Miko Warrior
by Ghostgirl93
Summary: Kagome never fell down the well because of mistress centipede. She never met Inuyasha or her friends…a year after she was supposed to have fallen down the well, she was cleaning up the well house and ended up falling inside. This will be a chapter story and will post at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Miko Warrior**

 **Summary: Kagome never fell down the well because of mistress centipede. She never met Inuyasha or her friends…because a year after she was supposed to have fallen down the well, she was cleaning up the well house and fell inside.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am just borrowing their names for right now. All I own is the story line.**

Today is Kagome's 17th birthday she was all excited because all her friends were coming over to watch a movie under the stars. She was setting up the shrine area so it was nice and clean. Once most of the loose dirt was cleaned off, she went into the wellhouse to put everything away. Strangely she felt something coming from the well.

Since she turned 15, she found out she had Miko powers and could sense people's emotions and if anything, bad was coming towards her. Since she started feeling and sensing she started to wear the traditional Miko garbs that her grandfather makes his employees where when they are working.

She turned around and looked inside the well. As she was peering inside, she felt a burst of spiritual power which caused her to lose her balance and fall inside. She braced herself for the impact but when nothing came, she opened her eyes. All around her was a swirling red and blue mist that looked like a tornado around her.

Something was happening to her, she felt her body grow and shift. She wanted to scream but couldn't figure out how. She saw her finger nails grow long and pointed, she felt her canine teeth do the same thing. What felt like an eternity to her it all stopped and she was laying on grass?

'What..How?' Kagome thought to herself. She slowly stood up looking at her feet. Her shoes where gone and she was barefoot. Her miko garbs where also gone and replaced with a beautiful Yukata, it was a deep purple with white and light-colored purple flowers starting from the bottom at her toes that went up to her chest. The same pattern was on her sleeves. There was a 2in thick black obi sash that went around and tied it together. Over it was a shiny silver-plated armor that cupped under her breast lifting them up and making them look fuller. On her back was a tall gold staff that had a circle going through it with three smaller circles dangling from it. In the center of that was a bright shimmering sphere.

She felt a powerful aura coming from it that felt slightly demonic but also light as well. She wasn't sure how she knew but somehow, she just knew that if she had to use it, she could defend herself. Once she was done looking herself over, she looked around her. . /tumblr_mcurjbjTyE1qhsylio1_

She was standing in a field with flowers all around. She saw nothing else but forest all around the field. She realized that she was no longer home. She could smell the clean air and water. She turned her head to the west and smelt a hot spring not far away.

'How the hell do I know directions like that? Am I a compass now?' Kagome thought to herself. She shrugged and began to walk in that direction. As she walked her staff jingled ever so softly. She loved the feel of the clothes and the weight of her weapon. Her staff fit perfectly in the craves of her armor.

'Beautiful' Kagome thought to herself when she saw the hot spring. She was about to undress when she smelt a male. Not just any male but an unmated Yokai. At first she wasn't sure what it meant until a second later she saw him approach her from the water.

He looked tall, well built with an 8 pack, long flowing silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, 2 long purple striped on each cheek and elf shaped ears. He looks like a god, a sexy god. Kagome felt a blush coming on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her looking puzzled. She could see him looking at her questionably. She was going to tell him she needed to bathe but wasn't sure how to answer. She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"Who sent you?" He asked her. Again, she tried to answer him but couldn't. She held her throat and tried to tell him with her eyes that she couldn't speak.

"Are you mute?" He asked her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. When she did that, he noticed that she had a pink star on her forehead with a small star on either side. He looked at her in shock for a second that got out of the spring. She quickly covered her eyes and turned around. He didn't care to cover himself, instead he walked over to her and looked closer at her mark. She looked up into his golden eyes.

"This can't be…you are the one that father spoke of…come with me." He told her. He quickly got dressed in his white Yukata and yellow obi. He didn't have any armor or swords with him. She wasn't sure why but she decided to follow him.

She watched him carefully, his back was straight and perfect, no slouch. He walked with a purpose and seemed elegant. Royalty she thought in her head. As she walked with him, she noticed that she too walked the same way.

'What is going on with me, did I fall and hit my head?' She thought to herself. They didn't walk far before they came across a camp. There was a two headed dragon curled up by the fire.

"Ah Un get up, take us home, I must speak with father." He told the dragon. He turned and looked at her before holding his arms out. She walked over to him and placed her hands softly on his shoulders. She felt him shutter under her touch, this made her smirk at him. He looked down into her eyes and slowly placed her on Ah Un. He then got up and sat behind her.

She curled up to him with her shoulder on his chest and her left arm around his neck. He wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her still and used his right hand to hold the reigns.

"My name is Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho and heir of the Western Lands. It seems you can not talk to can you write your name for me?" He asked her pleasantly. She smiled and thought for a second then an idea came to her.

With her free hand she opened his yukata enough so she could see his chest. He looked down at her quizzically. She then began to trace her name slowly one letter at a time till it spelt K-a-g-o-m-e. Once she was done, she refolded it till it closed.

"Kagome," He said and she looked up at him. Before he could ask her anything else, they reached the western lands. Kagome looked around and gasped at how beautiful and huge his home was. He smirked down at her. When they landed in the courtyard Sesshomaru told one of the guards to get his father and to meet him in the dining hall.

"You must be starving, come." He told Kagome. She followed him obediently. On their way to the dinning hall they passed a mirror, Kagome stopped and did a double take. She had bright blue eyes, long black hair that looked as soft as Sesshomarus', pointed fangs, a star on her forehead with two small stars around it, and she looked beautiful.

"Have you never seen yourself?" He asked her when he saw her touching her face. She looked at him and shook her head. She tried to tell him it was all new but wasn't sure how. She then walked over to him, opened his top again and wrote the word n-e-w as she looked in his eyes.

"I think this is going to be a thing with you, Kagome." He chuckled before he closed his top, grabbed her hand and lead her to the dining hall.

 **AN: I know it's a lot of description but I tried as much as I could to give you guys a picture of what she looks like now, everything will be explained in the next chapter, I know there will be lots of questions like: how far in the past she went, how old is Sesshomaru, why cant she speak, is Inuyasha alive, is she a Yokai as well. All in due time :D just know that she isn't human anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the characters I am just borrowing them for a short time, but the story that I am using them in is mine. Here is chapter two :D**

HAPPY 2019 EVERYONE!

 **Chapter Two**

Once inside the dining hall he led her to a chair and helped her sit down. She took off her staff and placed it beside her. Without thinking she placed it standing up. Once she realized what she did she tried to catch it, but realized that it stood up on its own. She looked at it with wonder. The shard in the center glowed a dull pink but was beautiful.

Sesshomaru took the chair to her left and sat down. A servant came over and filled their glasses with water and wine. Kagome smelt the wine and it was mouthwatering. She looked at Sesshomaru to see if it was okay. He picked his wine cup up and drank it, she then did the same. It went down smooth and tasted like strawberries with a hint of bitterness. She loved It and smiled at him. She rubed his chest as she looked at him.

"Good isn't it." He smirked at her. He loved it when she touched him. Since he saw her, he wanted to mate with her but knew that he can't. He is destined to mate the lady of the East, within the next 200 years. Inutaisho walked into the room and saw her hand on his son's chest with a smile on her face.

"What is going on here?" He asked his son.

"Father, this is Kagome, I met her when I was out patrolling the lands." Sesshomaru stood up and told him. Kagome stood up as well and bowed low. When she stood up all the was and looked at the Lord of the West his eyes doubled in size.

"It can't be…the Miko warrior?" He said shockingly. Kagome looked at him confused. She then turned to Sesshomaru, opened his shirt and spelt w-h-a-t. When she did that Inutaisho looked at them shocked.

"What the hell?" He barked out.

"She can not talk, this is how she talks to me. She writes on my chest." He told his father.

'f-a-t-h-e-r-?'

"Yes, he is my father and he called you the Miko Warrior." He told her. She then looked at Inutaisho and sat down. Once Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat down the servants brought out cooked meat, vegetables and cheese. Kagome looked at her plated for a second before looking at Sesshomaru. Before she could touch him, a servant gave her paper, quill and ink. She smiled at it.

" _What is a Miko Warrior?_ " She then showed the paper to Sesshomaru.

"She wants to know what a Miko Warrior is." He told his father.

"You do now know what you are?" He asked her from across the table. Kagome shook her head.

"It has been prophesized since before Sesshomaru was born that a beautiful woman would come down from the heavens bearing the mark of a star on her head, with the Shikon Miko staff. She would only appear when she was most needed to stop a mad demon from destroying the land. In all my years I ever thought I would live to see it." Inutaisho said.

" _How old are you?_ " She wrote down then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I am 400 years old." He told her truthfully. She looked at him like he was crazy, there is no way that is possible. No one can live that long, but she could smell that he was telling the truth.

" _How is that possible, no one lives that long._ " She wrote to him.

"I am not human, I am Yokai, we can live to be over 1000 years old, so in human years I guess I would be about 18. How old are you?" He asked her. She looked down blushing and feeling stupid, in the back of her mind she knew that.

" _I am 17, I was a human up until I fell into my family's well, I then woke up here, looking like this._ " She didn't know why she told him but she felt like she couldn't lie to him, even if she wanted to. Him and his father looked at her shocked for a second.

"You mean…" He started to say but then she put her finger to his mouth to stop him before she wrote more.

" _What year is it? I come from the year 2000_ " She wrote him.

"It is written that we are in the year 1000." He said her, she wanted to faint. She would never see her family again. She was about to cry when Inutaisho smoke.

"If what you tell is true then you will see your family again do not worry Kagome. It is said that the Miko Warrior has Yokai blood in her and she ages just as slow. Kagome smiled at that and began to eat. She at all her vegetables and cheese.

"do you not like the meat?" Sesshomaru asked her.

" _As a human I loved It but now that I am the Miko Warrior I cannot stomach the thought of eating meat. I do not want to be rude, but it is the truth._ " She told him while she looked down at her food with her hands in her lap.

"It is okay, here have my veggies and cheese I will eat your meat." He told her. Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled. She grabbed his hand that was on the table and squeezed it. Sesshomaru gave her a smirk before they both began to eat again.

"Have you always been mute milady? It was said that the Miko Warrior could speak and would use her enchanted spells to fight the evil." Inutaisho said once he finished eating.

" _Didn't notice it till I tried to speak to Sesshomaru. I was able to talk before I fell into the well._ " She told him as she looked at him.

"Hmm this is something I will have to call upon the sister for. If you will excuse me, if you see your mother tell her I will be in my study contacting the sisters." Inutaisho told his son before walking away. Kagome finished her food and looked at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised.

"The sisters are prophets and are the ones who told my father about your coming." He told her. She nodded he hear in understanding.

"Would you like to rest up for a while before we figure out why you where brought to us." He asked her. She nodded her head. When she stood up, she tripped over her owns feet and fell into Sesshomaru. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. He held onto her with his hands on her waist.

"I guess you are more tired than you thought. Can you walk?" He asked her. She was going to nod her head but at the last minute she slowly shook her head. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

'Oh my god, he is super-hot. He is the hottest guy I have ever met, and to think that I thought Hojo was hot. Wow, when he touches me, I feel alive and it makes me want more. He makes me feel safe, comfortable, and he seems sweet and nice.' She thought to herself as she looked up at him with her right arm around his neck and the other in her lap.

After a few minutes of listening to his breathing and his footsteps she began to relax and snuggle closer to him. Once he reached a door, he used his foot and opened the door. It was a huge room with a bod that looked like it was two king size beds beside each other. He too her to the bed and placed her down. It was then she realized that she left her staff. She was going to tell Sesshomaru when she held her hands out in front of her like she was holding a staff diagonally in front of herself. Within seconds a shimmering pink dust appeared and in it her staff was magically there.

She mouthed the word wow before placing it on the bed. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked for a minute before he told her good night and was about to leave the room. Kagome banged on the end table by her bed to get his attention.

He turned and looked at her. She waved him to her. He silently obeyed and walked towards her. When he was in front of her, she opened his top and wrote h-e-l-p slowly on his chest.

"With?" He asked her raising a brow.

"a-r-m-o-r" She pleaded and looked into his eyes. He huffed and told her to turn around. She got off the bed and turned around in front of him. She moved her hair off to the side so he could figure out how to take it off. He slowly undid the clasps of her armor. Once done she took it off and sat it on the end table.

She turned around a little too quickly and lost her balance. As she was falling back she grabbed his Yukata and brought him down with her. She gave out a silent laugh as he pulled himself up to look at her. He was on top of her with his knee between her legs, her yukata was opened up a bit so you could see up to her thighs, his hands where on either side of her arms. Her hands where still clutching his top but it was more exposed to where it was falling off his shoulders. It wasn't for his pants bottoms he would be in the same state she was.

She smiled up at him and continued to silent laugh. He looked down at her and smiled back.

 **(AN: he is wearing a two-piece yukata where it has the shirt and pants instead of a one piece that looks like a dress. Just picture his normal outfit but not armor or swords attached.)**

"You are such a clumsy little thing aren't you." He asked her with a smirk. She let him go and slightly pushed on his chest as she sat up. She had a blush on her cheeks and was looking away from him.

"I will leave you to rest, when you awake just ring this bell and a maid will come help you." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to a bell that was on the wall by her bed. She smiled at him with her blush still there. He turned and left her.

'What is going on with me, I don't even know this guy and here I am falling all over him and touching him. I feel like I should be scared and should run away but a bigger part of me feels safe and happy here. Gosh I wish I knew what the hell was going on.' She told herself while she undressed. She left on her white underlayer before going to a full-length mirror. What she saw she almost couldn't believe. She looked hot. She was taller and fuller is all the right ways. Her boobs went from a low B to a high C and where perky. Her ass looked firm and was a little bigger than before but not huge. She had more of an hour glass shape to her with a toned stomach. Her eyes where a striking blue, her teeth where white and straight with her canines elongated. Her hear went all the way to the top of her butt. It was strait and black with a hint of blue now that she got a good look at it. She looked at her forehead and saw the pink star in the center with a smaller star on either side.

'Damn I look hot as hell, I should have fell down that well a long time ago,' she laughed to herself. But once it sank in that she was here she wanted to cry. She would never see her family again. Have they noticed that she has gone yet?

Kagome walked over to the bed, laid down and tried not to think too much of it. She really wanted to know why she was here and how she was changed.

 **AN: Okay here is chapter two..what do you think? Good bad? Anything I should change? Before you ask yes, she will get her voice back. I haven't thought about how I want her to get it back yet but I am sure it will come to me as I write.**

 **P.S. before I even posted the first chapter I wrote 5 chapters so in case I get writers block I can at least post other chapters for you guys at least once a week.**


End file.
